Captain America vs Nightwing
{{Infobox episode |title = Captain America vs Nightwing |season = 1 |number = 1 |airdate = June 17, 2019 |writer = ChenBoy1 |director = ChenBoy1 |previous = |next = Description SEASON 1 EPISODE 1! MARVEL VS DC! Ever since I watched Death Battle, It made me want to make one myself starting with Marvel vs DC, Which Hero will come out on Top? Intro (Death Battle-Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: Comic books have been around for many decades and two brands have taken over the comic generation which are Marvel and DC. Boomstick: In this episode, We are gonna make two popular combatants fight. Wiz: The Hero of World War 2....... Captain America Boomstick: And the son of the billionaire....... Nightwing Wiz: These characters have been in many comics and are well known for kicking criminal ass, We will include their basic weaponry meaning Cap only gets to use his shield and Nightwing uses his dual staffs. Boomstick: Enough of the talkin' let's get end this debate we have been planning to do since we got started, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win...A Death Battle! '' Captain America (Captain America Theme) ''Wiz: Born to poor immigrant parents, Joseph and Sarah Rogers with only few money and few friends and few muscles. Boomstick: That was until World War 2 where he decided to try to enlist in the army despite his sicknesses and weak physique. Wiz: By the Age of 21, Roger’s attitude of leadership, determination and kindness. He was given the SSS in short for Super Soldier Serum which made him one of the greatest heroes we all know today. Boomstick: The Super Soldier Serum turned Rogers from a weak teenager into a big muscular fellow who possesses peak human conditioning. Wiz: He became an adept in all forms of martial arts and even allowed his intelligence to function faster than most humans. Boomstick: Cap became a symbol of liberty and a man who can the European ass of Adolf Hitler! Wiz: Cap became so strong and his little friend Bucky Barnes ended up joining him for the remainder of world war 2. Boomstick: In 1945, Bucky met his apparent demise and Cap entered a state of suspended animation. (Cap goes into the ice) Peggy Carter: I’ll get Howard on the line, He’ll know what to do. Captain America: There’s not enough time, This thing is moving too fast and it’s headed for New York..........I gotta put on her on the ice. Boomstick: Well that’s sad, Steve was later revived by the original avengers consisting of (Iron Man, Thor, Ant-Man and Wasp) and due to his heroic deeds and honest personality. He was appointed as the leader of the Avengers in Avengers Issue number 16 in 1964. Wiz: After being brought out of suspended animation, Cap became more bad ass! and became much.. much.. stronger than ever. Boomstick: The Sentinel of Liberty is not just a man who wears a normal costume for a fight. He wears a blue attire which has medium resistance and cannot be pierced by normal sharp objects. Wiz: But one Equipment stands above all of the American’s weaponry which is his circular vibranium shield! Boomstick: Cap’s Shield is made from the strongest metal on earth which is Vibranium and also Proto adamantium. His shield can defend him from any offensive attack and due to its tremendous durability, The shield cannot be broken by bullets, knives or any kind of explosives which makes it about indestructible. Wiz: Cap’s Shield is also like a boomerang, Whenever he throws his shield. It comes back to him. Although if his shield ever gets destroyed, He is pretty much screwed. Not to mention, Beings like Thor, Molecule Man, Thanos and the Serpent have broken his shield.' Boomstick: Yep totally screwed, Well despite all that. Cap can still kick some criminal ass and when you see him. You better start runnin’ away. Wiz: Cap’s primary ability is his of course, his combat skills. Boomstick: As an adept to all forms of martial arts, Cap has already defeated foes who are proficient such as Wolverine, Deadpool, Taskmaster, Black Widow and other marvel heroes. Wiz: Cap is not always the Star Spangled Avenger considering his weakness is just like any mortal being meaning he can be killed by gunshots even when wearing his suit. Boomstick: But when you see a blue daredevil, Run or he will kick ass! Nightwing Boomstick: Into the streets of Gotham, One Name strikes fear to all criminals who hear his name and he is..... Batman! Wiz: We are suppose to discuss Nightwing, Boomstick. Boomstick: Oh my bad, Well anyways Nightwing is the son of the number one detective in the world Batman! Wiz: Nightwing worked under Batman as his foster son as Robin after losing his parents in a circus act. Boomstick: That’s brutal, Anyways Robin was fired by Batman which prompted Dick Grayson into becoming......Nightwing Dick: F*** Batman! Boomstick: And his best combat skills made him train young people in hand to hand combat. Wiz: An impressive feat of Nightwing was when he fell from a building with his arse first hitting the ground as well as staying awake for 3 days while solving a detective case. Boomstick: Lets get crackin Wiz: Woah there, Nightwing is an accomplished combatant though not on Batman level. He can still kick criminal ass and he is also an expert in using weapons. Boomstick: Dick is an accomplished detective and he is the master of using the staff under his peak human capabilities. Wiz: A man with a staff and that is..... Nightwing! Boomstick: Now shut this debate and it is time for......... Death Battttllleee! Battle New York City Streets A criminal jumps outside of the window whom is being chased by the First Avenger Captain America. "Stop in the name of the law" as Cap growled chasing the criminal through the streets of New York. The criminal throws a grenade behind him, Cap dodged it by hitting the grenade away. BOOM Cap continuously chased the criminal until a gas was dropped in the alley where he suddenly hears the criminal growling in pain. "You shouldn’t be here" as Nightwing says which caused Captain America to look at him in opposite direction. "Careful or someone gets hurt" as Nightwing says to intimidate the American. "No arguments here" as Cap says which prompted the duo to get in fighting positions. FIGHT! Nightwing quickly throws a sharp shaped weapon towards Captain America. Cap quickly reacted by hitting the weapon away onto the bricks. Nightwing quickly charged towards the American and tries to hit him with his staff. But Cap dodged all of his attacks using his shield. Cap knocks Nightwing away and throws his shield towards Nightwing only for Nightwing to use his staff to send the shield to another direction. Dick and Steve collided with each other with both trading punches and kicks. Nightwing: Not so tough without your shield now Cap punches Dick in the gut and chokes him and flips towards the ground. Cap quickly retrieves his shield just in time to dodge Dick’s staff offense. Nightwing tries to hit Cap, But could not find an opening. Cap takes control of the fight as he dodged a left hook and knocked Nightwing away. Captain America: Look Kid, I’m a hundred and I’m way tougher than you think with or without my shield, so back off Cap places his shield on his back as Dick rushes towards the Captain. Steve and Dick continued trading offense with Dick performing a left hook on Rogers and kicking him away who stole Cap’s shield. Nightwing throws the shield on Rogers which misses. Nightwing swings his long combat staff which hits Rogers back causing him to trip over. Nightwing attempts to impale him on the ground where Cap catches the staff and quickly gets up. The two struggles in claiming the staff where Cap performed a double kick on Dick and a roundhouse kick sending the son of the Bat towards the pole on the streets. Cap grabs his shield and rushes towards Nightwing which misses. Dick managed to perform an offense after electrocuting him with his staff causing him to kneel. Cap performed a headbutt and Cap rushes towards Nightwing only for him to hit him in the guts and repeatedly punch the American. Nightwing attempts to kick him in the guts only for Cap to grab his foot and throw him to another car. Captain America: Had enough?! Nightwing wipes off his blood from his shoulder and screams running towards Cap. The two ended up tackling each other to the ground until Nightwing and Cap themselves broke inside a shop’s window. Dick quickly shot off the lights and Cap stands confused in his surroundings. Nightwing is seen grabbing his fists he used to kill Daredevil. But Cap catches the punch and drops blood on Nightwing’s fists. Captain America then hits him with his shield and hits his heart with his shield once again. Cap uses one hand to throw Dick into the streets of New York. Nightwing lies down helplessly until Cap jumps towards the man and blood spills over to the road as it begins to rain. KO! Cap retrieves his shield and walks away in the middle of the rain. Results Boomstick: That was brutal and extremely bloody as hell. Wiz: Both of the combatants had an advantage against each other with Nightwing’s intelligence and Cap’s strength. Boomstick: Nightwing’s arsenal really put up a big fight, In the end, Cap’s shield was just too strong and defended him from nearly all of Dick’s offensive attacks. Wiz: Despite being trained by Batman, Cap still defeated Nightwing thanks to his strength, durability and shield. Batman has already defeated Captain America. But Nightwing ain’t Captain America. Boomstick: Cap has also more experience in the battlefield since he had been kicking criminal ass ever since the outbreak of World War 2. Wiz: Nightwing overpowers Cap in Intelligence and Detective Work. But Cap overpowers the son of Batman in the categories of strength, power, durability and everything else. Boomstick: Looks like Captain America was just too "American" for him. Wiz: The winner is Captain America. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel